noobopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Team Fortress 2
Atakuje graczy przy pomocy Rakietowego/Bombowego Skoczka; * Grając Skautem stoi w miejscu i dziwi się, że ginie; * To samo tyczy się szarżowania w linii prostej na Grubego; * Po przegranej gada na swoich, że są noobami a na wrogów, że są cheaterami; * Pyta, jak dźgać w plecy; * Myśli, że niewidzialność jest nieskończona, przez co ląduje w bazie przeciwnika bez przebrania; * Próbuje przebrać się nosząc Ostateczną Nagrodę; * Próbuje się wymieniać będąc F2P; * Atakuje Szachniszachem mając pełne HP; * Uruchamia Kritzkrieqa i myśli że jest nieśmiertelny; * Myśli, że działko nie ma zasięgu, przez co jego działko ginie w kilka sekund po zniszczeniu; * Nie wie, jak rozkręcać Miniguna; * Próbuje robić kamikadze z użyciem bomb samoprzylepnych; * Obsesyjnie gra Pyro; * Bawi się w kamikadze z wyrównywaczem; * Używa Kryt-o-Coli i wchodzi w największy ogień; * Atakuje działko będąc Inżynierem; * Strzela w swoich; * Full naładowaną Wyżymaczką Krów 5000 strzela sobie pod nogi, próbując zrobić Rocket Jumpa; * Mówi, że Demoman jest zbalansowany, uzasadniając, że mu się nim dobrze gra, kiedy spawncampi; * Jego bezczelność przyćmiewa jedynie jego ubóstwo oraz irlandzkie pochodzenie; * Nie ma żadnych czapek; * W trybie „Nagłej Śmierci” szuka apteczek; * Bierze Medyka, bo przeczytał o jego czasowej nieśmiertelności; * Pół meczu pyta się, jak naładować i włączyć ubercharge; * Jako Szpieg nie zmienia przebrania; * Będąc Snajperem, pyta się, gdzie jest celownik; * Będąc Medykiem leczy Inżyniera, a potem idzie z nim na wroga; * Puszcza powietrze z Miotacza Ognia do ścian, gdy pali mu się członek drużyny; * Próbuje przeładować miniguna, miotacz płomieni, nóż i szpadel; * Jako Medyk bierze Kritzkriega i dziwi się, dlaczego nie jest nieśmiertelny; * Leczy tylko Grubego nie zwracając uwagi, że połowa drużyny wokół niego właśnie się pali; * Uważa, że przebierając się za Skauta jest szybszy; * Sądzi, że niewidzialność to cheat; * Rozkazy dla swojej drużyny pisze na czacie ogólnym; * Dziwi się, że nie może nikogo zabić Miotaczem ognia stojąc pod wodą; * Ginie 3 razy pod rząd zabity przez pociąg; * Będąc zabitym przez Snajpera kilka razy pod rząd, zaczyna wyzywać w ojczystym języku i posądza o posiadanie aimbota; * Jako Demoman wali sobie 3 miny pod nogi; * Daje się nabrać na „Press F10”; * Na początku zawsze gra Skautem, bo uważa że jest do niego podobny; * Jako Inżynier nie wie jak budować; * Uważa, że bronie „default” są do dupy; * Robi „Rocket jumpy” mając 10 hp, gdyż uważa, że to najlepszy sposób na ucieczkę; * Zawsze gra tą samą klasą, co większość lepszych graczy; * Widział sztuczkę z pociągiem i próbuje ją powtórzyć; * Szpiegiem broni punkt bazowy podczas, gdy jego drużyna wygrywa rundę zdobywając ostatni control point; * Jako Pyro, goni wszystko i wszystkich na otwartych przestrzeniach; * Jako Engineer, stawia swój zasobnik tak, by zasłaniał pole ostrzału swojej własnej wieżyczki; * Bierze Medyka nawet, jak już jest 5; * Gdy widzi, że leczony zabił większość przeciwników, raszuje z piłą do kości na pozostałych; * Używa komendy do odblokowania osiągnięć i żali się, że mu wszystkie znikają; * Jeśli gra na ff, zawsze dobija rannego kolegę z teczką; * Buduje działko na planszach typu surf lub achievement; * Jako Heavy mając Kanapkę próbuje zabić za pomocą niej przeciwnika; * Daje się zabić za pomocą drwiny; * Jako Heavy lata za innymi tylko z rękawicami bokserskimi w celu zdobycia krytyków na 5 sekund; * Stara się zabić Miotaczem ognia osoby stojące 100 metrow od niego; * Myśli, że jak usunie model postaci to będzie niewidzialny; * Na mapie Sawmill daje się zdominować przez piłę; * Będąc Szpiegiem, dziwi się dlaczego nie da się przebrać za działko strażnicze; * Biega przed wrogim Inżynierem, mimo że przebrał się za niego; * Będąc Medykiem, raszuje na drużynę przeciwną z karabinu strzykawkowego i piłą do kości; * Używa Blutsaugera mając 10 hp; * Dziwi się, że Medigun nie działa na niego; * Biega przed leczonym; * Leczy przyjaznego, niewidzialnego Szpiega, zdradzając go przeciwnikom; * Twierdzi, że przyjaźni Medycy nie potrzebują leczenia; * Jeśli ma Dzwon Zmarłego, wyłącza go tuż po włączeniu; * Na mapie Well daje się zdominować przez pociąg; * Jako Gruby daje się zabić mini-działkiem strażniczym; * Jako Snajper raszuje z Pistoletem Maszynowym; * Jako Inżynier stoi na linii ognia swojej wieżyczki; * Nie wie, jak zdejmować Sapery z budynków; * Zabija Ostateczną Nagrodą od frontu i myśli, że jest przebrany, po czym zabija go działko; * Uważa, że Mosiężna Bestia jest beznadziejna; * Zjada Tabliczkę Ladyczeko mając koło siebie Medyka; * Jako Skaut raszuje na Grubego z Medykiem; * Robi Kamikadze Żołnierzem, gdy dookoła nie ma żadnego przeciwnika; * Na mapie Frontier daje się zabić szczękami ładunku; * Używa Ubercharge na innym Medyku, który nie ma uberpiły; * Próbuje użyć Ubercharge na wieżyczce strażniczej; * Przebrany za Grubego, campuje w kącie i dziwi się, że został wykryty; * Nie umie zdobywać punktów kontrolnych; * Daje się zabić piłką z Piaskuna, Pistoletem, L'etrangerem, Dubeltówką na dystansie i Pistoletem Sygnałowym na raz; * Nie wie, że niewidzialnego Szpiega widać, gdy się obleje i pali; * Dziwi się, że nie jest nieśmiertelny kiedy trzyma Uberpiłę; * Na mapie cp_degrootkeep bierze Grubego z Pięściami ze stali; * Jako Inżynier stawia wyjście teleportu przy swoim spawnie, a wejście przy spawnie przeciwnika; * Pyta się, jak zrobić 10 działek na raz; * Daje ubercharge przebranemu Szpiegowi z przeciwnej drużyny, po czym rzuca w niego wyzwiskami, bo do nikogo nie strzela; * Po wydropieniu skrzynki nr #30, #40 albo #50, wymienia ją za Machinę albo Flogistynator; * Próbuje ugasić kogoś, kto ma unusuala z efektem palenia; * Jeśli to weteran Dooma po otrzymaniu Tomisława dla Grubego od razu przetapia go (bo nie ma sześciu luf); * Jako czapkę, nosi tylko Upiorny Cylinder (względnie Upiorniejszy Cylinder) albo Pasożyta z Alien Swarm; * Cały czas skacze z Browningiem Baby Face'a i dziwi się, że jest wolny; * Obsesyjnie woła „Medic” lub „Spy”; * Jest celem „zabawy” innych graczy (prowadzi do ragequita i wywalenia monitora przez okno); * Szarżując Demomanem, mija wroga i wpada w przepaść; * Dostaje w pysk 10 Latającymi Gilotynami; * Jak wydropi czapkę, jara się, po czym usuwa ją; * Próbuję kupić Billa, Earbudsy, unusuala lub Robokanapkę oryginał za 1 broń, ewentualnie za swój cylinder; * Próbuje sprzedać podstawowe bronie; * Sprzedaje klucze w zamian za scrapa; * Obsesyjnie używa Czerepołamacza Szkota; * Dziwi się, że nikogo nie zabija Rakietowym/Bombowym Skoczkiem; * Jeżeli grał w CS'a, próbuje strzelać przez ściany/szyby itp.; * Obsesyjnie próbuje załadować 4 rakietę do Bazooki Biedaka. Ginie w wyjątkowo wybuchowy sposób; * Spami przez mikro w ojczystym języku, mimo że już dawno został zmutowany/zbanowany; * Wystrzeliwuje całe ammo z Miniguna do ścian, po czym leci z pięściami na cały wrogi team; * Boi się grać na mapie Harvest Event/Mann Manor/Lakeside Event, gdyż są tam duchy; * Stoi nad przepaścią i gapi się w nią, po czym zostaje wepchnięty do niej i wyzywa wszystko; * Nie potrafi wykonać sztuczki z szarżą na DeGroot Keep; * Myśli, że osłona działka od Poskramiacza ochroni go przed headshotami; * Cały czas ginie w tym samym miejscu; * Jeżeli dropnie jakąś farbę, maluje gibusa; * Zbiera wszystkie darmowe czapki, po czym lansuje się na serwerach z botami; * W trybie Mann vs Machine próbuje grać robotami; * W tym samym trybie nie zbiera kasy; * Nie umie też ulepszać broni na MvsMch; * Zakłada Google Pyrowizyjne i myśli, że jest pro; * Daje się oszukać na tradzie typu: „Kolekcja kringla za 1 klucz”. Zostaje z machiną; * Używa Poręcznego Pistoletu Pretty Boya, gdy prawie cała przeciwna drużyna gra Pyro; * Grając w trybie MvM, nigdy nie naciska przycisku ready. Cała drużyna musi odczekać ponad 2 minuty, aż runda się rozpocznie; * Grając w trybie MvM, zmienia klasę co rundę. Najczęściej na tę najmniej potrzebną jak np. Snajper albo drugi w drużynie Skaut; * Przytrzymuje spust Działa Nawalonego za długo… jego szczątki można znaleźć na całej mapie; * Jeżeli zginął kilka razy z rąk tego samego gracza, zmienia klasę na Pyro i goni go przez całą mapę; * Spawncampi Demomanem – najczęściej detonuje bomby pod sobą, a cały wrogi team spokojnie sobie wychodzi; * Ginie topiąc się w wodzie; * Na mapie Well można wypaść poza mapę – co bardziej rozgarnięci gracze wyskakują poza nią, po czym naśmiewają się z biednego n00ba strzelającego w niewidzialne ściany (efektem ubocznym jest często ragequit+spam); * Mając Ryzykowny Ratunek przenosi budynki, zamiast je teleportować… ginie szybko… bardzo szybko; * Na mapach typu Payload w drużynie atakującej bierze Inżyniera i kampi na spawnie czekając na atak… jego drużyna w tym czasie wygrywa grę; * Korzystając z Bostońskiego Tłuczka nie trafia we wroga i ginie od własnej broni a wróg spokojnie odchodzi; * Z Postępowaniem Dyscyplinarnym wali w swój team, piszcząc „Lubisz to suko!”; * Zabija się Detonatorem/Palącą Palbą; * Bierze Perską Perswazję i spami przez mikro, że ktoś zhackował mu konto, bo nie może zbierać ammo (to samo dotyczy Bazooki Biedaka i Dispenserów); * W pojedynku Snajperów, czeka na koniec ładowania…w tym samym czasie jego „cel” sprzedaje mu ślicznego headshot'a; * Próbuje zabić Krótkim Spięciem; * Trzyma działko na Poskramiaczu… dostaje backstaba, a jego działo jest zasapowane; * Grając w Freak Fortress/VS Saxton Hale boi się Vagineera i zaczyna płakać; * Usilnie próbuje strzelać Machiną bez włączenia zoomu. Zaczyna bluzgać, ale nie wyrzuci jej bo ma „+15% dmg”; * Z Kunai Krętacza leci na pałę w stronę wrogiego teamu; * Jeżeli to weteran COD'a pyta o killstreaki/dodatki/Reznova; * Bierze Słońce na Patyku, kiedy w jego teamie nie ma żadnego Pyro; * Zabija się 3 skokiem z Atomizera; * Wypija Bonk'a, czeka chwilę, po czym wskakuje w sam środek strzelaniny bez ochrony; * Wyzywa od cheaterów graczy zabijających miażdzycielami; * Bierze Pałkę Sokisty i leci na grupę Grubych; * Uderza swój Team Postępowaniem Dysciplinarnym, piszcząc „Lubisz to suko!” lub wydając odgłosy czynności podtrzymującej gatunek; * Wyzywa od cheaterów Pyro leczących się Lewarkiem (to samo jast z innymi broniami z bonusem leczenia); * Szarżuje na wroga z Ullapoolskim Palem, mija go i detonuje granat o ścianę… ginie; * Pyta się, czemu raz użyty Ullapoolski Pal nie wybucha po raz drugi; * Pije Kryt-o-kolę/Je Stek z Bizona, po czym wbiega w sam środek strzelaniny; * Nie ulepsza budowli; * Płacze, gdy inny Inżynier kradnie mu metal z Zasobnika; * Na mapie Ghost Fort wpada w przepaść, myśląc że tak jak w nie-haloweenowej wersji jest tam woda; * Przestraszył się Merasmusa; * Nie odróżnia klasyków/oryginałów/kuriozów/nietypowych okazów od normalnych przedmiotów; * Pyta się, czemu Demoman nie może mieć jednocześnie założonych butów, granatnika, wyrzutni bomb samoprzylepnych i tarczy. Po odpowiedzi stwierdza, że Demoman ssie i zmienia klasę na Pyro; * Jako inżynier wchodzi do bazy przeciwnika i tam buduje swoje budowle. Jak go ktoś znajdzie i zniszczy mu wszystko pyta się jakim cudem go znalazł i wyzywa go od cheaterów; * Jeżeli to weteran BF 3 pyta sie jak zakladac dodatki do broni; * Wbiega w środek strzelaniny z Lewarkiem w dłoniach (po ostatnim updacie zwiększa otrzymywane obrażenia o 20%); * Ginie od uderzenia tarczą; * Gdy ktoś zasapuje mu budynki Magnetofonem Urzędasa, patrzy się na animację, myśląc, że budynek się upgraduje; * Cały czas włącza i wyłącza niewidzialność i dziwi się, że został wykryty; * Na mapie Doublecross spada w przepaść, niosąc flagę; * Robiąc stickyjump albo ginie od upadku, albo spada w przepaść/piec/piłę; * Strzela na serverach Melee only i spami na forum, czemu go zbanowali; * Jego statystyki to zazwyczaj: 0 zabić, w pdu śmierci; * Gra na głośnikach, jednocześnie mając włączony mikrofon, co doprowadza innych do szału; * Próbuje bacstabnąć Inżyniera albo wywija nożem tuż przed nim, albo zapomina zmienić broń na nóż (często trzyma w dłoniach saper i gonie swoją ofiarę); * Nabiera się na wpisz disconnect, by otrzymać god-mode; * Wypożycza broń ze sklepu, po czym lansuje się przed botamia; * Często trafiony Świątecznym Wigorem, nie może się ruszyć z miejsca (skutkuje to ragequitem); * Gdy kampi Pyro, jego miotacz wystaje zza ściany (w ekstremalnych przypadkach widać jego głowę); * Daje się zabić odbitymi granatami/rakietami/flarami lub strzałą; * Używa Wyżymaczki Krów i Prawego Bizona na działkach; * Zabity Miażdżycielami opracowuje plan zemsty i skacze na głowy wrogów, nie mając ich w ekwipunku. *Często wybiera broń bo ma fajny wygląd lub nazwe nie patrząc jakie ma efekty, a potem się dziwi, że ma np. naznaczenie śmierci (czyli odbiera mu po 1 hp na sek.) *Wyzywa wszystkich od cheaterów; *Pyta się jak zmienić klasę. Kategoria:Team Fortress 2 Kategoria:Wszystkie artykuły